Une sombre histoire de coquillettes
by LycorisSnape
Summary: Au plus profond de la nuit, deux âmes égarées se retrouvent par hasard. La guerre bat son plein, la peur s'infiltre dans les cœurs, les menaces sont partout. Mais le temps d'une nuit, une seule nuit, tout disparaîtra. Grâce à une casserole de pâtes, au réconfort d'un moment partagé et au temps suspendu d'une rencontre sans conséquences.
1. Une sombre histoire de coquillettes

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un OS un peu particulier. Il est issu d'un défi du Discord "La folie des Fanfics" et consistait à écrire un texte parlant de pâtes (c'est une longue histoire). Le scénario devait donc avoir une trame imposée : Un personnage a faim en plein milieu de la nuit et décide de se faire cuire des pâtes. Un autre arrive, ils discutent et finissent ensemble dans un lit. Voici donc mon interprétation de cette idée._

_Merci à Aludra Enigma-Prince de nous avoir lancé ce défi, c'était vraiment amusant à écrire (et à lire, j'espère)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Une sombre histoire de coquillettes**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Tonks mit quelques secondes pour se souvenir où elle se trouvait. Confortablement installée dans un grand lit à baldaquin, dans une pièce dont elle n'apercevait que les contours et qui avait l'air relativement grande. Elle plissa les yeux, dans l'espoir de reconnaitre un détail qui la mettrait sur la voie. Une peinture hideuse d'une femme qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Druella Black lui permit de remettre tous les éléments en place.

Elle était au square Grimmaurd. Une réunion de l'Ordre s'était éternisée la veille au soir et Sirius lui avait proposé de rester dormir dans l'une des chambres inoccupées de la maison. Elle avait fini par céder face à l'insistance de Sirius car même s'il s'agissait de la maison de ses ancêtres au même titre que lui, elle s'y sentait comme une étrangère. Il était seul ici tout le temps et commençait à sérieusement enrager. Il avait l'impression d'être inutile, de rester caché pendant que les autres allaient se battre concrètement. Malgré les tâches logistiques que lui avaient confiées Lupin, il était un homme d'action, cela ne lui convenait pas.

En repensant à Remus, son cœur se serra. Leur rupture était récente et avait été douloureuse. Même si elle savait que leur relation serait compliquée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il agisse ainsi. Un simple mot, posé sur la table de sa cuisine lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée un matin. Il était déjà parti pour une mission d'une semaine d'infiltration au sein d'une meute écossaise particulièrement importante pour la stratégie de Dumbledore. Elle n'avait pas eu droit à un mot d'explication, une excuse, rien ! Il se sentait mal à cause de sa condition de loup-garou, mais elle pensait qu'ils avaient dépassé ça. Elle s'était lourdement trompé et c'était cela qui lui faisait le plus mal.

Un grondement sourd en provenance de son estomac lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas mangé la veille. La réunion avait été particulièrement longue et elle était montée se coucher sans rien avaler. C'était peut-être la faim qui l'avait tirée de son sommeil et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir dans cet état. Ainsi, elle décida de descendre discrètement à la cuisine pour se faire une petite collation. Rien de très important, juste suffisant pour attendre la fin de la nuit.

Elle souleva l'épaisse couette et sentit un courant d'air froid qui la fit frissonner. D'un geste de la main, elle tenta d'attirer le pull posé négligemment sur une chaise. Elle s'entrainait depuis quelques temps à la magie sans baguette, conformément aux derniers conseils de Fol-Œil. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas encore tout à fait au point, et c'est la chaise elle-même qui s'approcha d'elle à une vitesse alarmante. Elle brisa le sort avant d'être blessée mais tout s'effondra sur le sol avec fracas. Se maudissant intérieurement, elle se leva et alla chercher le pull elle-même. Elle espérait ne pas avoir réveillé la totalité de la maisonnée. Elle tendit l'oreille, mais elle n'entendit que le silence profond caractéristique des très anciennes demeures.

Ouvrant discrètement sa porte, elle vit que tout était désert. Seul un rayon de lune éclairait le palier sur lequel elle se tenait, baignant l'escalier d'une lueur diaphane. C'était la pleine lune, songea-t-elle tristement. La mission de Remus devait battre son plein. Elle décida que cette pâle lumière serait suffisante pour descendre et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de _Lumos_ pour voir où elle mettait les pieds. D'ailleurs, ce n'était généralement pas le manque de lumière qui était la cause de sa maladresse chronique.

Fort heureusement, elle parvint sans encombre au rez-de-chaussée et se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle finit par se résigner quand même à allumer sa baguette pour fouiller dans les placards. Elle savait que Molly fournissait souvent des vivres à Sirius, mais il devait quand même y avoir quelques provisions. Il suffisait de trouver dans quel placard. Elle commença par ceux situés au-dessus de l'évier, mais ils étaient tous vides. Méthodiquement, comme elle l'aurait fait lors d'une perquisition, elle ouvrit les placards un à un. Sa seule trouvaille fut une araignée morte et une petite cuillère. Elle avisa alors qu'il y avait une seconde rangée de rangements au niveau du sol. Et enfin, elle les trouva garnis. Des conserves, des produits secs, seulement des choses pouvant être facilement conservées. Bien sûr, c'était logique qu'ils ne soient pas en hauteur, c'étaient les elfes qui faisaient la cuisine habituellement.

N'ayant jamais été une grande cuisinière, elle choisit un paquet de pâtes. La boite indiquait une cuisson rapide, ce qui était parfait pour elle. Et puis, il n'y avait aucun risque d'échec avec des pâtes, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans le placard d'à côté, elle trouva une casserole et la posa sur l'antique cuisinière après l'avoir remplie. Une fois encore, elle eut l'impression que toute la tuyauterie de la maison avait été mobilisée pour lui fournir la petite quantité d'eau dont elle avait besoin. D'un coup de baguette, elle alluma une flamme en dessous et attendit impatiemment.

Les premières bulles apparaissaient déjà et elle versa une dose généreuse de pâtes dans l'eau frémissante. D'un rapide _Tempus_, elle contrôla l'heure. Ce n'était pas parce que la cuisson des pâtes était facile qu'il fallait les prendre à la légère. Une explosion était si vite arrivée.

Soudain, son instinct sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le silence était toujours total, mais il se passait quelque chose, elle en était certaine. Depuis le début de sa carrière, elle avait appris à lui faire confiance et s'était rarement trompée. Discrètement, elle éteignit sa baguette, l'oreille aux aguets et elle attendit d'autres signes pour déterminer la nature de la menace.

Serrant sa baguette dans sa main, prête à bondir pour se protéger, elle guettait. Il fallut tout son entrainement d'auror pour entendre l'imperceptible. Le simple frottement d'un tissu lui confirma qu'elle n'était plus seule. Ce n'était pas Sirius, il se déplaçait avec la grâce d'un éléphant et n'aurait donc pas réussi à arriver jusque-là sans qu'elle ne le repère. Un second froissement, plus proche, la fit monter un peu plus dans l'échelle de la vigilance. L'intrus se dirigeait vers la cuisine, et donc… vers elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la discrétion du déplacement, digne des meilleurs aurors. Une latte grinça juste à côté de la porte derrière laquelle elle s'était réfugiée. Encore quelques secondes et elle pourrait en avoir le cœur net. Agile comme un chat, elle s'élança vers l'inconnu et lui posa l'extrémité de sa baguette sur le cou. Elle appuya suffisamment fort pour lui couper toute velléité de rébellion. Mais avec stupeur, elle réalisa qu'il avait eu le même reflexe qu'elle et qu'ils se tenaient mutuellement en joue. Il était clairement plus grand qu'elle et totalement habillé de noir.

Elle se décalait lentement pour essayer d'identifier son adversaire lorsque brusquement, la pression sur sa gorge disparut. La voix grave de son ancien professeur de potion résonna dans le silence :

« Miss Tonks. Est-ce là une manière d'accueillir un hôte ?

\- Pro… Professeur Snape ?

\- Je vous suggère de baisser cette baguette, elle ne vous sera d'aucune utilité pour le moment.

Rougissant légèrement, elle baissa à son tour le bras. Que faisait-il là ? En pleine unit ? Et comment l'avait-il reconnue ? Les questions se bousculaient mais seul un coassement parvint à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres :

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je suis venu déposer des potions pour l'Ordre, je ne fais que passer.

\- En plein milieu de la nuit ? » Demanda-t-elle, un brin de suspicion dans la voix.

\- Je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt, j'étais retenu ailleurs. Et comme Black n'apprécie pas particulièrement ma compagnie, et que la réciproque est tout aussi vraie, je n'ai pas jugé utile d'attendre qu'il soit réveillé pour venir. Il ne sera pas déçu d'avoir loupé ma visite, j'en suis certain. Mais vous Miss, que faites-vous ici ?

\- Sirius m'a invitée. Je me suis réveillée et j'avais un petit creux, donc… Par Merlin ! » S'écria-t-elle en se retournant d'un bloc.

Toute occupée à identifier le visiteur, elle avait totalement oublié que des pâtes étaient sur le feu. Elle se précipita pour aller voir ce qu'elles devenaient et poussa un soupir lorsqu'elle vit qu'aucune catastrophe n'était advenue. Vérifiant à l'aide d'un nouveau _Tempus_, elle vit qu'il restait encore trois minutes de cuisson. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour trouver une assiette et des couverts.

Elle sentait le regard de Snape dans son dos qui ne manquait aucun de ses mouvements. Il ne se proposa pas de l'aider, ce qui aurait été grandement étonnant, mais il ne chercha pas non plus à s'en aller.

« Je ne suis pas expert dans la cuisson des pâtes, mais mon expérience me dit que le feu est trop fort. Vous allez avoir des problèmes rapidement si vous ne le baissez pas.

\- Ce ne sont que des coquillettes, pas une terrible potion qui risque d'exploser à chaque instant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je gère. » Ajouta-t-elle d'un air légèrement provocateur.

Bien qu'il ne soit plus son professeur depuis des années, il continuait de l'impressionner. Elle se sentait redevenir une élève maladroite et distraite lorsqu'elle croisait son regard froid.

Elle haussa les épaules et retourna à sa recherche. Elle avait déjà trouvé l'assiette, mais à l'instant précis où elle brandit triomphalement une fourchette, un chuintement inquiétant résonna dans la cuisine. Se précipitant vers la casserole, Tonks réalisa que l'eau était en train de mousser et de déborder sur toute la surface de la cuisinière. Elle souleva alors le récipient mais un peu trop brusquement, et dans sa maladresse habituelle, en renversa une bonne quantité.

Une douleur fulgurante au niveau du dos de la main la fit lâcher la casserole en étouffant un juron. Quelle idiote elle était. Et pire que tout, c'était arrivé devant le professeur Snape. Il y avait-il pire honte que celle-ci ? En plus de sa main gauche douloureuse, elle aurait tellement souhaité disparaitre sous terre pour ne pas affronter le regard inévitablement moqueur qu'il allait lui jeter ?

N'entendant pas de remarque condescendante, elle leva la tête et eut un hoquet lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. D'autorité, il saisit sa main blessée et l'éclaira avec sa baguette. Pour Tonks, cette scène était parfaitement surréaliste : il la touchait et semblait examiner sa blessure soigneusement. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il détestait toute forme de contact physique et qu'il ne se souciait jamais du bien être des gens qui l'entouraient. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

Il la lâcha et se dirigea vers la sacoche qu'il avait posée sur la table en arrivant. Il commença fouiller à l'intérieur et finit par en sortir un petit flacon, remplie d'une épaisse pâte orange.

« Vous allez pouvoir tester son efficacité dès maintenant, bien que je pensais les brasser pour les situations de combat et non pour les grignotages nocturnes. » Marmonna-t-il.

Ah ! La remarque perfide était arrivée, Tonks commençait à se demander si son ancien professeur avait perdu sa verve légendaire. Elle se mit à étaler une noisette de l'immonde produit et bien que les premières secondes, cela la fit grimacer, elle sentit rapidement un soulagement certain. Elle allait certainement avoir mal pendant quelques temps, mais rien de trop méchant. Son ancien professeur referma alors la sacoche et se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle. D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaitre une bande de tissu et lui lança un regard interrogatif. Elle hocha la tête et lui tendit à nouveau la main. Avec les gestes assurés de la personne habituée à faire cela, il enroula le pansement autour de la main blessée. Elle le regarda faire avec une légère fascination. Tout ce qu'il faisait était toujours tellement maitrisé. Chaque geste, chaque parole était le fruit d'une volonté fière et implacable. Elle l'admirait, cela ne faisait pas de doutes, et si il continuait à l'impressionner, elle ne cessait de découvrir de nouveaux aspects de sa personnalité.

En sentant ses mains frôler sa peau, elle ressentit l'envie irrépressible de lui faire perdre son contrôle légendaire. Il ne semblait jamais surpris, il contrôlait son environnement et ses actions. Il était temps de découvrir comment il réagissait à l'imprévu. Profitant de leur proximité, elle tendit le cou et l'embrassa par surprise. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, mais le potionniste recula de plusieurs pas, comme si elle venait de le gifler. Bon, elle avait réussi son coup, il était totalement choqué, maintenait elle devait assumer son geste. Elle se traita de folle en voyant son interlocuteur ouvrir la bouche :

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous venez de faire ? Vous avez totalement perdu l'esprit ?

\- Non. J'en avais envie, c'est tout.

\- Vous avez un fiancé si ma mémoire est bonne, Lupin ne va pas du tout apprécier que vous ayez ce genre 'd'envies'.

\- Ce n'est plus mon fiancé. Il m'a plaquée il y a quelques jours. Je suis donc libre de faire ce que je veux et avec qui je veux.

\- Et vous ne trouvez rien de mieux que moi ? Vous vous rendez compte à quel point c'est pathétique, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mais enfin ! Ouvrez les yeux ! J'ai vingt ans de plus que vous, et je ne suis pas attirant le moins du monde et… Ah d'accord, je comprends. » Acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est Black qui vous demandé de faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Encore une occasion de se payer ma tête ? Apparemment, ça lui manquait depuis toutes ces années.

\- Non, c'est faux. Sirius dort, il ne sait rien de tout cela. Et puis, ce que vous avez dit avant est faux aussi. Dois-je vous rappeler que Remus a le même âge que vous ? Et puis, je crois que je suis très bien placée pour savoir à quel point les apparences sont trompeuses. Que le physique n'est pas ce qui définit une personne. »

L'argument sembla avoir porté un coup. Sa voix n'était plus aussi assurée lorsqu'il répliqua :

\- Mais vous ne m'aimez pas, nous le savons tous les deux. Vous voulez vous servir de moi pour vous venger de Lupin et je ne veux pas de cela.

\- C'est vrai, je ne vous aime pas, mais qui a parlé de ça ? Nous sommes adultes, libres et nous ne parlons pas d'engagement. C'est la guerre dehors, dois-je vous le rappeler ? Peut-être que demain, nous serons morts. Alors au diable les conventions et le qu'en dira-t-on.

\- Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Vous ne m'attirez pas, je n'ai jamais eu de fantasmes tordus à base de relations avec mes anciennes élèves. Merci bien. »

Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsqu'il aperçut dans la pénombre le visage de Tonks se déformer. Il semblait pris de tics nerveux incontrôlables et le visage en cœur qu'elle arborait habituellement était devenu plus mince, plus allongé. Il ne pouvait pas en voir les détails, mais il pouvait apercevoir des hautes pommettes. Incontestablement, elle venait de prendre dix ans en quelques secondes. Ses cheveux roses avaient pali et raccourcis pour devenir un carré plongeant châtain. Même si elle portait les mêmes vêtements, ce n'était plus la même femme qui lui faisait face.

« Et comme ça, je vous plais plus ? »

Totalement stupéfait par ce à quoi il venait d'assister, il commença à voir les innombrables possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Prenant une profonde respiration, il murmura :

« Bon, vous êtes incontestablement folle et vous l'aurez voulu. Mais pas comme ça. »

D'abord hésitant, il commença à lui demander quelques changements. La forme du nez, la longueur des cheveux, la taille des oreilles. Elle s'exécutait sans effort apparent. Elle ne posait pas non plus de questions, ce en quoi il lui était reconnaissant.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, il la regarda d'un air satisfait. Elle lui fit un sourire timide et lui posa la main sur le bras. Mue par une résolution qu'elle n'avait pas, elle l'entraîna vers les étages. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui dire d'être discret, il se mouvait déjà comme un chat et sa présence passerait totalement inaperçue. Elle le guida jusqu'à sa chambre et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'un des miroirs suspendus dans le couloir. Une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui faisait face. Elle arborait de longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyants, des yeux d'un vert émeraude profond et un teint parfait. Qui que soit cette femme, elle était magnifique.

Finalement, Snape avait plutôt bon goût, songea-t-elle. Était-ce une vraie personne ou un assemblage de tout ce qu'il aimait chez une femme ? Elle ne le saurait jamais et ne lui demanderait pas. Ce n'était pas si important au final.

Les quelques heures qu'ils passèrent ensemble leurs permirent d'oublier un peu tous les drames et toute la peur qui existait ailleurs. La réalité qui existait à l'extérieur de la chambre s'évanouit, ne les laissant plus que tous les deux. Deux âmes égarées et seules, réunies au plus profond de la nuit.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Tonks remarqua qu'il faisait encore nuit. Elle se sentait fatiguée mais satisfaite. Ce qu'il s'était passé dans la nuit était totalement absurde, mais avait été une parenthèse bienvenue pour tous les deux. Il n'était pas question d'entamer quoi que ce soit de durable et c'était très bien ainsi. Sentant que le lit à côté d'elle était vide, elle leva les yeux au ciel. C'était un tel cliché. Pourtant, la place était encore chaude, il n'avait pas dû partir depuis longtemps.

Elle se leva alors et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Des lampadaires trouaient l'obscurité à intervalles réguliers. Sous le plus proche de la maison, une silhouette sombre marchait d'un pas déterminé. Elle reconnut sans peine Severus Snape. Il s'éloignait d'elle et du halo de lumière jaunâtre. Comme une ombre, il se fondit dans l'obscurité et ne reparut plus. Il avait transplané.

Un grondement sourd venant de son estomac lui rappela qu'avec toute cette histoire, elle était toujours affamée.

* * *

_Cet OS est maintenant terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N__'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_Si vous le souhaitez, d'autres auteurs ont participé à ce défi en écrivant sur d'autres fandoms ou d'autres couples : starck29, Aludra Enigma-Prince, bev28 et Angelica R. Allez lire leurs textes aussi, vous pourrez y découvrir des interprétations radicalement différentes du thème._

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_


	2. L'amertume du chocolat noir

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je vous présente aujourd'hui la suite du défi proposé par Aludra sur le Discord de La folie des Fanfics. Comme le premier, nous avions des contraintes, disons assez originales, avec lesquelles nous devions jouer pour écrire notre texte. _

_Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'écrire la suite du premier, et de faire manger du chocolat à l'autre personnage (celui qui ne mangeait as les pâtes dans le premier texte). J'espère avoir accompli cette mission et que ce texte vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Le goût amer du chocolat noir**

Chaque jour qui passait lui semblait interminable. Levé à l'aube pour corriger les montagnes de copies qui l'attendaient, assurer ses cours en tentant d'ignorer la brûlure lancinante de son bras gauche et l'idiotie crasse de ses élèves, le soir venu, assister aux réunions de l'Ordre et s'y faire insulter ou à celles du Seigneur des Ténèbres et s'y faire torturer, au choix. Puis, comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, revenir au château et assurer des rondes nocturnes pour vérifier qu'aucun de ces sinistres cornichons n'avait pas tenté de braver l'autorité. Depuis le retour de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, ses journées étaient devenues un enfer. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il encore s'étonner de sa maigreur inquiétante et de son humeur massacrante à longueur de temps ? S'il n'avait pas été aussi épuisé, Severus Snape lui aurait ri au nez.

Combien de temps pourrait-il encore tenir à ce rythme inhumain ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Seules l'adrénaline de la peur et son sens du devoir l'empêchaient de tomber. Ses protections mentales étaient chaque jour plus fragile mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser céder. Il n'en avait pas le droit !

Et la solitude, autrefois une compagne si agréable, se faisait de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Devoir affronter cela seul était un défi qu'il peinait à surmonter et même se confier à Dumbledore s'avérait de plus en plus risqué. Et si le chef de la Lumière décidait qu'avoir un espion dans l'autre camp ne valait pas le risque qu'il prenait ? S'il s'apercevait que nombre de ses secrets pouvaient tomber aux mains de son ennemi à cause d'une simple défaillance de Severus, que ferait-il ? Severus évitait de se poser la question, car il en connaissait parfaitement la réponse : l'élimination pure et simple du risque.

Le seul réconfort que l'espion s'accordait parfois était de s'assoir dans le vieux fauteuil grinçant de son salon, devant la cheminée et de déguster quelques carreaux de chocolat. Lupin n'était pas le seul à connaitre les vertus de ce produit, mais il préférait largement la saveur amère et délicate du chocolat noir à celle trop sucrée des chocogrenouilles pour enfants. Sentir son craquement sous ses dents, puis immédiatement les saveurs s'épanouir dans sa bouche, évoluer en fonction de l'endroit où il se situait sur sa langue. Et le goût encore différent qu'il sentait après avoir avalé, qui n'était qu'une tentation pour recommencer cette expérience. Quelle sensation était plus satisfaisante que celle-ci ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, il se fallut de peu pour qu'il n'entende pas les coups discrets sur la porte. Qui donc osait le déranger à cette heure ? Listant mentalement la liste des suspects, il n'en trouva aucun qui soit trop dangereux a priori. Il sortit malgré tout sa baguette, en ces temps troublés, il était préférable d'être trop prudent.

Bien que son visage ne laisse rien transparaitre, comme à son habitude, il sentit comme une masse de plomb tomber dans son estomac en voyant qui était de l'autre côté. Une chevelure turquoise, un visage en cœur et des vêtements sortis d'on ne savait où, Nymphadora Tonks venait de frapper à sa porte. Elle avait l'air terrorisée mais une lueur de détermination brillait dans son regard, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas d'elle aussi facilement qu'il l'espérait.

"Miss Tonks. Les visites de courtoisie n'ont généralement pas lieu à une heure du matin, votre mère ne vous a-t-elle pas enseigné les bonnes manières ?

\- Professeur, je dois vous parler, c'est important. De choses qui ne peuvent pas attendre."

Craignant vaguement qu'il ne s'agisse de quelque chose de réellement urgent, il la jaugea quelques secondes. Finalement, il finit par s'effacer pour la laisser entrer. C'était une erreur, il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas prendre un tel risque.

"Professeur, je suis désolée de venir aussi tard mais j'étais de surveillance a Pré-au-Lard et celui qui me remplaçait est arrivé en retard alors…

\- Cela ne m'intéresse aucunement. Si vous voulez me parler d'un sujet précis, ne me faites pas perdre mon temps en détails inutiles.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je suis désolée. Je…" Elle prit une grande inspiration, comme si son interruption lui avait perdre tous ses moyens "J'ignorais que vous aimiez le chocolat." Temina-t-elle en apercevant la tablette posée sur la table derrière lui.

"Et pour quelle raison l'auriez-vous su ? Vous ne me connaissez pas, et c'est très bien ainsi. Maintenant que vous avez acquis cette connaissance capitale, je vous demande à nouveau ce que vous venez faire ici ?

\- Attendez, je voulais surtout… Je voulais vous parler de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre fois. Au square Grimmaurd."

L'espion pinça les lèvres, c'était précisément le sujet qu'il ne voulait pas évoquer avec elle et auquel il évitait soigneusement de penser depuis.

"Il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Si et vous le savez très bien. J'y ai souvent repensé depuis et… je pense que… j'aimerais recommencer" Acheva-telle dans un souffle.

"C'est totalement hors de question. C'était une erreur regrettable, un moment d'égarement dû à la fatigue et au stress. Rien de plus. Maintenant, vous m'excuserez mais notre entretien est terminé !

\- Non. Attendez ! Je peux reprendre son apparence si vous voulez. Celle de Lily Potter."

En prononçant ces derniers mots, Tonks comprit qu'elle venait de commettre une regrettable erreur. Snape avait pâli, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, ce qu'elle aurait cru impossible. Une veine palpitante ateit apparue sur son front. Le ton glacial qu'il avait employé fit frissonner la jeune auror, jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi.

"Ne prononcez plus jamais son nom. Ce n'était pas elle, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

\- D'accord, d'accord, capitula-t-elle. Ne parlons plus de cela, je peux prendre l'apparence que vous voulez."

Severus ne s'était pas attendu à exploser ainsi, mais entendre son nom, prononcé par elle, c'était tout simplement au-dessus de ses forces. Personne n'avait jamais rien su et c'était très bien ainsi. Il avait pris un risque insensé en lui laissant découvrir cela et il avait clairement sous-estimé l'auror. Naïvement, il avait cru qu'elle n'aurait pas la curiosité de chercher l'identité de cette femme, mais c'était une erreur de débutant. Bien sûr qu'elle allait chercher, et elle avait trouvé. Malgré tout le mal qu'il pensait de Fol Œil, il fallait admettre que l'entrainement qu'il dispensait à ses équipes était de qualité. A son plus grand désespoir.

L'esprit de l'espion tournait à plein régime pour se sortir de cette situation détestable. Il devait à tout prix lui faire quitter cet appartement et réparer sa négligence de l'autre nuit. Soudain, une idée commença à germer dans son esprit. C'était sournois, mais il ne pouvait pas trouver mieux pour le moment. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il rendit les armes, si c'était ce qu'elle voulait alors elle l'aurait, foi de Serpentard.

Il s'approcha alors d'elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle se méfiait mais lorsqu'il fut trop près de son visage, de ses lèvres, elle finit par fermer les yeux. D'un instant à l'autre, elle allait sentir la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sans un bruit, il s'éloigna brutalement et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste de défense, il avait sorti sa baguette.

"Oubliette" Murmura-t-il sans la moindre hésitation.

Une étrange sensation s'empara alors de l'auror. Elle semblait flotter dans une atmosphère cotonneuse, comme si elle était à la lisière entre la veille et le sommeil. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau savait que ce n'était pas normal, mais c'était si agréable qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver la volonté de se débattre. Petit à petit, comme du sable sec qui s'écoule entre les doigts, elle sentit que des souvenirs quittaient son esprit à jamais. Elle tentait bien de les retenir, mais rien n'y faisait, il était trop fort. Elle ne pouvait plus quitter ce regard si noir, si intense. Elle voulait sortir de cette emprise, l'empêcher de détruire ses souvenirs, mais elle en était incapable.

Soudain, cette étrange sensation cessa. Elle retrouva difficilement son équilibre et se retrouva face à son ancien professeur de Potion. Que faisait-elle dans ses appartements ? Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Était-ce lui qui l'avait faite venir ? Ou elle qui s'y était rendu sans se souvenir de la raison ? Comme d'habitude, son visage était parfaitement impassible, il ne semblait ni en colère, ni en attente. Non, il était juste là à la regarder. Alors qu'elle tentait de balbutier quelques phrases incohérentes, il lui saisit le bras et commença à la guider vers la sortie, comme on le ferait d'une enfant désorientée. Là encore, il n'y avait aucune brutalité, juste une fermeté qui lui coupait toute envie de rébellion. Le claquement sourd de la porte derrière elle résonna comme un coup de fusil et il lui sembla qu'elle se réveillait d'un étrange songe. Se secouant mentalement, elle tenta de retrouver son chemin et de quitter le château au plus vite. Sa présence inexplicable ici lui faisait craindre une mauvaise rencontre où elle se devrait justifier.

Snape, de son côté de la porte, était troublé lui aussi, bien que ne veuille pas l'admettre. Il n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle avec cet oubliette, mais il n'avait pas le temps de faire quelque chose de plus discret. Si quelqu'un visionnait les souvenirs de l'auror, il serait extrêmement facile de remarquer les incohérences. Il n'avait pas eu le choix et la protection de sa couverture était sa priorité après tout. La jeune femme n'avait donc plus aucun souvenir de leur nuit au Square Grimmaurd et l'espion était maintenant le seul dépositaire de ce secret. C'était mieux ainsi, mais Merlin que cela risquait d'être difficile la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait.

Un instant, il envisagea l'idée de faire sortir ce souvenir de son esprit et de le mettre en lieu sûr, bien qu'il changea finalement d'avis. Il se battait pour Lily, depuis tout ce temps et malgré ce que le Directeur pouvait bien en penser. Et le souvenir de cette nuit dans ses bras, même si c'était pas l'intermédiaire d'une autre, était le constant rappel de ses erreurs et surtout de sa volonté. Alors non, il ne détruirait pas ce souvenir, il le garderait précieusement tout au fond de son âme, et c'est lui qui lui donnerait la force de continuer.

Pour Lily. Seulement pour Lily.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce texte, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !_

_N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur les autres textes de e défi, ils sont regroupés dans la communauté "La flie des Fanfics"._

_Merci à Aludra pour les idées et à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review sur le premeir texte : Destrange, Zeugma412, LamdaOfTheDeath, AngelicaR et Bev28 !_

_A bientôt !_


End file.
